The Final Strategy
by RagingTiger
Summary: A fanfiction based around two men who set the stage for the final battle of Wei and Shu: Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang


Only the sky seemed more vast than the immense armies of Wei. Blue banners fluttered gently in the breeze as soldiers stood at attention, holding their weapons of warfare. Spears and swords bristled above the horde as they roared their war cries to the heavens. Only one cry was heard as the warriors thrust their glittering weapons towards the blueness of the skies.  
  
"Long live Wei! Long live Wei!"  
  
Turning away from the assembled mass of warriors, Wei's chariot general, Xiahou Dun smiled and turned to the man standing to his right. "Nothing can stop the might of Wei now, Prime Minister. Soon all of China will bow to you and to the invincible glory of Wei!"  
  
The man, Prime Minister Cao Cao, smiled slyly as he looked out over the immense armies at his command. "We've come a long way haven't we, brother? It seems as though the gods are on our side!"  
  
Xiahou Dun chuckled softly at Cao Cao's answer. "The gods have nothing to do with it! Your bravery and leadership are what have brought us here today. It is to you that we should give our thanks and place our trust in!"  
  
Placing a hand on the one-eyed general's shoulder, Cao Cao smiled at him. "Brother, you misplace your thanks. For it is not I alone who have made the name of Wei feared throughout the land."  
  
A look of confusion appeared in Xiahou Dun's remaining eye, but he only bowed his head lower, saying, "Please continue brother."  
  
"I am not the only one who has brought glory to the name of Wei. You, your brother, Dian Wei and many others have done much to glorify our cause! But there is one individual whose contributions have overshadowed all of our exploits. Without him, true victory would have been impossible."  
  
The confused look in Xiahou Dun's eye grew larger as Cao Cao spoke. "I don't understand. Who is this warrior you speak of?"  
  
Cao Cao only smiled and then waved his hand at a tall man standing in the back. Stepping forward, the man bowed low before both Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun. His long hair was concealed under a bluish-whitish cap and his purple and blue gown was embroidered with the design of the fiery phoenix. But what struck Xiahou Dun the most was the young man's eyes. Although the same color as anyone else's, this man's eyes twinkled in a wise and all knowing way, something that Xiahou Dun found unusual for a man of such youth.  
  
"And pray brother, who is this?"  
  
Before Cao Cao could speak, the young man raised his head and looked into Xiahou Dun's eye, fire sparkling in his own eyes. With a smile on his face he turned to address the chariot general of Wei, shouting his own name proudly as if the heavens could hear him.  
  
"My name is Sima Yi! Strategist of Wei!"  
  
Across the valley, green banners flew proudly from bamboo poles. Held aloft by dedicated warriors, they proudly proclaimed the glory and power of the state of Shu. Other ranks of soldiers, clad in green uniforms and armor, stood at attention, their spears and swords raised in salute as several ranks of men on horseback rode past them. Dust kicked up behind the riders as they passed the ranks of saluting men, who began roaring out in one voice.  
  
"Long live Liu Bei! Long live Shu!"  
  
With a clattering of hooves, the horsemen rode into the guarded security of a tent encampment. Armored Shu bodyguards rode in a protective guard, their spears held at the ready for use on any possible assassins or traitors. Behind them, inside the protective canopy of deadly steel, were several heroic warriors who did not need the encircling guard of soldiers to protect them. For their names were known and feared throughout all the provinces of China. They were the Heroes of Shu.  
  
"Dismount!" called the lead bodyguard, as he shouldered his spear and climbed off the back of his horse. With a clattering of armor, the other bodyguards dismounted and stood at attention as their leaders also climbed off their horses and stretched after the strenuous overland ride from their base camp at Chang Ban.  
  
"It was a great ride wasn't it my lord!?" laughed a strong-looking muscular man as he climbed off his horse. He stretched with a loud roar and then reached over to retrieve his weapon, a long double-bladed spear with its blade in the shape of a serpent. With another loud roar he yelled out, "And let the entire world know that Zhang Fei has arrived!!"  
  
A smaller man, resplendent in a combination of green and white silk climbed off his horse, adjusting the hilt of his straight sword as he did. "Zhang Fei, must you always announce your presence like that? It's quite frightening you know," he said with a wry smile of humor on his face. Zhang Fei only grinned, throwing back his head to give another loud bellow to the skies.  
  
"Brother, if the forces of Wei didn't know we were already here, they would certainly know by now," lectured a gigantic man clad in a flowing green gown. A long beard reached down nearly to his waist and he twirled the hilt of the long bladed weapon that had become known as the fierce Guan Du sword. "Your voice alone could frighten Cao Cao's men to run back to their villages."  
  
Zhang Fei only grinned in reply. "I'm counting on it brother!" Slinging his spear across his back, he placed his hands on his hips and surveyed the armies that had assembled. "Just like old times again eh, brothers? Zhang Fei, Liu Bei, and Guan Yu! All the heroes of Shu together again!"  
  
"And what of Zhao Yun?" smiled a handsome looking man clad in bluish-green armor as he walked up to clap a hand on both Guan Yu's and Zhang Fei's shoulders. "I hear he's quite a hero too."  
  
Zhang Fei only made a rude noise with his lips. "Ahh, that little pipsqueak couldn't make a rabbit fear for its life." Then with a grin, he reached out to clap the young man across the back. "How've you been little brother? It's been awhile! Found yourself a woman yet!?"  
  
Zhao Yun smiled back. "I've been okay Zhang Fei. Keeping Shu safe from the clutches of Wei does call for eternal vigilance though and I regret I have yet to find myself a 'woman' as you put it."  
  
Zhang Fei put a mock look of horror on his face. "No woman!? With your looks!? Let me tell you something boy, when I was your age, the women." A loud throat-clearing from Liu Bei's direction caused the burly warrior to wink and grin. "Maybe some other time little brother."  
  
With an air of authority Liu Bei turned to address Zhao Yun. "General, what's our position for the upcoming battle?"  
  
Zhao Yun bowed low. "Our scouts are reporting that Cao Cao has set up his forces at the opposite end of the valley. His armies are enormous, by our estimates, they possess two to one superiority over us in numbers." At this news, Liu Bei frowned, shaking his head, as if he could think of a way to overcome his disadvantage in manpower.  
  
"And what about strategies for dealing with Cao Cao's army?" spoke Liu Bei as he turned back to face Zhao Yun.  
  
The Horse General of Shu bowed low again. "I have two strategists working on that currently. However with the disadvantage in manpower." He stopped speaking as he looked up at the look of disappointment that crossed Liu Bei's face. "Sir, I am ashamed to admit that they cannot find a suitable strategy."  
  
Liu Bei waved his hand in dismissal. "As of today, those problems are a concern of the past, Zhao Yun. I have with me the perfect man for planning this battle. His strategies will most certainly bring certain victory to Shu."  
  
As his generals looked at him with curiosity on their faces, Liu Bei called out, "Zhuge Liang! Come forward!"  
  
At the rear of the column of horsemen, a medium-height man climbed off his horse. Striding forward, it was clear that he was definitely a high-ranking official in Shu's bureaucracy, as he wore the white and green robes of an official minister. Atop his head was a greenish cap with a curled design on it and he carried what appeared to be a folded fan in the other hand. A curled beard sat atop his mouth. As he approached the generals he bowed low, covering his mouth to stifle a cough. As he stood back up, the generals were taken aback at the slight grin that crossed his mouth.  
  
Zhang Fei was unable to hold back his surprise any longer. "This is the man who will win certain victory for Shu!? Brother I."  
  
With a wave of his hand, Liu Bei cut him off in midsentence. "Zhang Fei, this man may not be a well-known hero like yourself, but his strategies have saved countless lives and brought victory to all those he has served. I am quite confident in his abilities and I would entrust him with my life."  
  
Zhuge Liang bowed low once again. "I shall not fail." As he raised his head, a wily grin crossed his face and his eyes took on a strange fire. "Certain victory will belong to Shu. You worry about the fighting, just let me worry about the planning."  
  
Chapter II: The Calm Before the Storm (coming soon!) 


End file.
